


Его собственность

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), NarwenElenrel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarwenElenrel/pseuds/NarwenElenrel
Summary: Эол догоняет жену и сына по дороге в Гондолин.
Relationships: Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Его собственность

Эол нашел стоянку в одном дневном переходе от начала страшной дороги через Нан-Дунгортеб. Воистину его жена и сын обезумели! Вдвоем, таким опасным путем, они вздумали бежать из Нан-Эльмота. Разве они страдали? Разве не охотилась Арэдэль в сумрачных лесах? Разве не служили ей звери и птицы? Разве мрачные тени, что ютятся в самых темных чащобах, не берегли ее и не показывали ей тропы? И, в конце концов, не сама ли она некогда клялась ему в любви и была так счастлива их союзу? А Маэглин? Разве не учился он кузнечному ремеслу? Разве Эол не открывал ему те секреты, которыми не делился даже с наугрим? И все же Арэдэль и Маэглин мчались прочь из Нан-Эльмота. Неблагодарные. Обманщики. Предатели. 

Это Арэдэль смущала ум сына сказками о своей родне — проклятых братоубийцах, за которыми по пятам ходят несчастья и гибель. Она рассказывала сыну о свете, что жжет глаза народу эглат. Упрямая и непокорная, она так и осталась дочерью короля лехинд, а не женой Эола из Нан-Эльмота. Она должна ответить за все.

В душе Эола поднимался гнев, а вместе с ним приходили слова, которые он скажет супруге. Но все они могли выразить лишь тень его чувств. Однако первым Темный Эльф встретил Маэглина. Тот шел к стоянке с полным котелком воды и ни о чем не подозревал. 

Эол налетел на сына как вихрь. Выхватил меч и с размаху ударил плашмя по лицу. Юноша вскрикнул — и от боли, и от неожиданности — и, потеряв равновесие, свалился на землю. Не дав Маэглину опомниться, Эол скрутил ему руки его же собственным поясом и оставил так. С сыном он ещё потолкует долго и вдумчиво — но позже. 

Конечно же, Арэдэль услышала. Когда Эол достиг небольшой полянки, где расположился скромный лагерь на двоих, она уже схватила лук и собиралась мчаться на подмогу. 

— Ты... — выдохнула Белая Дева. 

Она опустила оружие и замерла. Лицо ее, и без того бледное, сделалось цвета белейшего мрамора, каким облицованы залы гномьих чертогов. Но она не выстрелила. Не смогла, и Эол знал, что не сможет.

— Что ты сделал с Ломионом?

Вот первое, что она спросила. И не соизволила объяснить, что _она_ сделала с их сыном. Какими посулами выманила из родного дома.

Эол промолчал. Все то, что он хотел сказать жене, тут же вылетело у него из головы, да и не имело никакого смысла. Она стояла перед ним в том самом белом, расшитом серебром платье, в котором много лет назад вышла к его дому. Растерянная, напряженная и испуганная, но все такая же гордая. И такая же прекрасная. Эол был в ярости, он все так же почти ненавидел ее — и вожделел к ней так же сильно, как в первые дни знакомства. Желал ее тела и жаждал обладать ею — как обладают великолепным оружием или диковинным украшением. Когда-то она пылала к нему страстью, но вот уже много лет была холодна с ним. Избегала даже невинных прикосновений и лишь после долгих уговоров соглашалась разделить с ним ложе.

Эол молча шагнул к ней.

— Не подходи.

Арэдэль вся подобралась, как кошка перед прыжком, но не отпрянула.

— Почему? Ты — моя. И всегда будешь моей.

— Я уехала, чтобы больше тебя не знать, — в голосе Белой Девы звенела сталь. — Отныне ты не муж мне. Уходи.

Резко подавшись вперед и сократив расстояние, Эол перехватил ее за запястья, из всех сил сжал руки, вдавливая пальцы в нежную кожу. Арэдэль зашипела сквозь стиснутые зубы, стала вырываться. Длинный лук выпал из ее пальцев. Она была сильной и ловкой, но все еще не сопротивлялась по-настоящему. Да и было уже поздно. Эол держал ее крепко, а потом, навалившись своим весом, повалил на землю, на утоптанную траву и выдающиеся из земли корни. Белая Дева изловчилась и пнула его коленом в живот, уже достаточно ощутимо.

Но он все-таки уложил ее ровно и навалился сверху. Из такого положения Арэдэль уже не могла замахнуться для удара. Но, глядя в ее широко распахнутые, полные негодования глаза, Эол на миг остановился, опешил. Он так хотел обладать своенравной принцессой лехинд, но она никогда не принадлежала ему по-настоящему. Она была с ним, пока сама того хотела, а после терпела, дожидаясь, когда подрастет сын. И даже сейчас, обезоруженная и обездвиженная, она не желала ему подчиниться. И это приводило Эола в бешенство. 

Чуть приподнявшись над ней, он резко ударил ее кулаком по лицу. Голова Арэдэль мотнулась в сторону, взгляд ненадолго помутился. Никогда раньше Эол не смел поднять на нее руку, но сейчас, когда она предала его, внутренний запрет просто перестал существовать.

Эол ухватился за ворот ее одежды и разом порвал и платье, и нижнюю рубаху. Ткань разошлась в стороны, серебряные застежки разлетелись по траве. Небольшая, но упругая грудь все так же удобно умещалась в ладонь Темного Эльфа, и он снова сжал пальцы. На нежной бархатистой коже так легко остаются синяки, и он знал это. Но теперь было плевать, что Арэдэль так не любит. 

— Катись ты к раугам! Не смей ко мне прикасаться!

Арэдэль быстро пришла в себя и ударила ответно — прямо в челюсть. Из лопнувшей губы потекла кровь, Эол сплюнул ее вместе с куском сколотого зуба. 

Потом он снова и снова бил ее. Раз за разом впечатывал кулак в это совершенное лицо, в грудь и в живот. Бил до тех пор, пока Белая Дева не обмякла, не в силах дать отпор. Лицо ее уже начало опухать, но, даже вся в кровоподтеках и набухающих синяках, она все еще была прекрасна. И она была нужна ему даже такая. Счастливая и верная жена или пленница, которую он возьмет прямо здесь, а затем силой вернет домой и закует в цепи, — не важно. 

Эол разорвал платье дальше и быстро распустил завязки на своих штанах. Он развел ноги Арэдэль в стороны и вошел в нее резко, так, что она выгнулась всем телом и взвыла от боли. Ее лоно было сухим, и Эол разорвал его до крови, но разве это имело значение? Разве предательница не заслужила такого обращения?

Она не кричала, лишь тяжело дышала и кусала и без того разбитые губы, содрогаясь в такт грубым и размашистым движениям. Наконец-то Эол чувствовал, что она принадлежит ему. Вся, без остатка, душой и телом. И никуда от него не денется. Несчастная и избитая, похожая на сломанную куклу, она покорялась его гневу и, кажется, решила быть послушной, чтобы не стало хуже. Где-то в глубине души Эол знал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь еще позволит себе подобное, но сейчас он ощущал себя правым. Он получил свое и больше не упустит. 

Но это ощущение оказалось ложным. В какой-то миг Арэдэль совсем обмякла, будто потеряла сознание. Эол не остановился, но наклонился ближе к ее лицу — и вдруг она резко распахнула глаза.

— Ненавижу тебя, — четко и раздельно проговорила она окровавленным ртом.

И сразу ее рука метнулась к поясу Эола и крепко ухватила рукоять закрепленного там кинжала. Раньше, чем Эол успел закрыться, она вогнала отточенный клинок ему в плечо — глубоко, по самую гарду. Даже сейчас Арэдэль ранила его, но не попыталась убить.

Однако она, сама того не ведая, убила, и Эол знал это. Он своими руками нанес яд на кинжал, а противоядия у него не было. 

Эол отпрянул, коротко вскрикнув. Кровь мгновенно отлила от его мужской части, зато гнев прилил к рукам. Арэдэль все еще лежала на земле, не в силах подняться, она сумела только поджать ноги, сведя окровавленные бедра, и закрыться руками, будто это могло ее защитить. 

Когда Эол замахнулся мечом, она даже не пыталась увернуться, будто не верила, что он может так поступить. А может, понимала, что ей не спастись. Один сильный удар рассек ее голову надвое, так что мозг вывалился из черепа на траву густой бесформенной жижей. Белая Дева погибла мгновенно, но Эол рубанул ее поперек груди, а потом кромсал еще и еще, пока она не превратилась в кровавое месиво, едва напоминавшее эллет. 

И все же такая смерть — куда милосерднее. Эолу предстояло умирать долго и тяжко.

*  
Эол проснулся с резким криком. Схватился за голову, заметался и едва не скатился в только начавшее остывать кострище. Он спал здесь в одиночестве. Разве что лошадь, стреноженная неподалеку, коротко заржала, видя странную возню хозяина. 

Конечно, он не попытался бы взять Арэдэль силой. Это гнев и обида породили в его разуме столь жестокую картину. Разумеется, он не убил бы ее... Или же нет? Или он в действительности способен на подобное? Темный Эльф не знал ответа на свой вопрос. Да ответ был и неважен. Эту стоянку в одном дневном переходе перед Нан-Дунгортеб он нашел уже покинутой.

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые редкие названия:  
> лехинд — нолдор;  
> эглат — синдар;  
> наугрим — гномы.


End file.
